


Luminescence

by basketcasewrites



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Candles, Demon, M/M, Pink Flames, Poetic, Poetry, Protective Tom, Rose - Freeform, Sleep, flame, marco is afraid of the dark, tom is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcasewrites/pseuds/basketcasewrites
Summary: Marco had always been afraid of the dark...





	

1\. He had shaggy brown hair and  
deep brown eyes,  
soft pink lips and  
an intense fear of the dark.

2\. His name was Marco and  
he could barely sleep when all the lights were off.

3\. He had ruffled pink hair and  
deep red eyes,  
soft pink lips and  
an intense passion.

4\. His name was Tom and  
he could barely sleep for all the thoughts of the other boy.

5\. So every night,  
just when Marco would bundle under the covers -- hiding from darkness within darkness --  
Tom would sneak into his room.

6\. He brought with him a candle and a flame and a desire to nurture.

7\. Marco would peep out from the covers,  
finding a room, darkened but for  
the single pink flame calling to him like siren song.

8\. He slept peacefully,  
without questioning  
whom had been the one to light the flame;  
to keep him safe.

9\. At sunrise,  
as the sun would begin to light the sky and paint Marco's room,  
the pink haired boy would sneak back in, taking away what he had brought.

10\. Every morning,  
as the alarm tore him painfully away from sleep,  
the brown haired boy would look to his dresser and, seeing no candle, would think it had all been a dream.

11\. Four years pass;  
seasons change, people too.

12\. But Marco has grown and  
though he no longer fears darkness  
the candles stay the same.

13\. Tom, too, has grown,  
but he is much the same:  
his feelings have never changed.

14\. On his sixteenth birthday,  
Marco stands in front of the mirror;  
nervous.  
For a minute, he closes his eyes.

15\. On Marco's sixteenth birthday,  
Tom stands beside him;  
nervous.  
He places a rose and a lit candle on the dresser.

16\. Marco's eyes open.


End file.
